The mini advetures of Maka and Soul
by raelynn gross
Summary: You've read them in High school, but what were they like going through elemenatry school?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL, BUT CHICKENS FROM THE PLANET GLASKZVAR LOVE YOU.

THE MINI ADVENTURES OF MAKA AND SOUL

KINDERGARTEN

Blond pigtails blew into her face as a six-year-old girl in a pink dress and white undershirt swung on the swings. Beside her sat a seven-year-old bored looking boy with white hair and red eyes dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a light blue dress shirt.

"Soul Eater Evans, you promised you'd push me!" the pigtailed girl yelled as the swing began to slow and she scurried her feet to move. Soul sighed before looking up at his friend.

"Maka Jane Albarn learn to swing," he pouted before standing behind her and pushing her once more before returning to his spot beside her.

"It's not my fault mama and papa, are too busy working to teach me." She replied with a small pout. Soul shook his head as he toyed with a blade of grass; he had not liked moving from his home in France to live with his grandfather in America. To say the least he missed his brother and parents. Maka lived behind him and had been quick to invite him to hang out with her even if she didn't not understand a word he had spoken at first. As for her, other friends, Blackstar, an energetic blue haired child with a caffeine issue and ADHD, had taken him under his wing of mischief. Much to Maka's disappointment of course. Tsubaki was a mother hen to them all and was always giving Soul food or a hand in words he didn't understand. The Thompson twins Liz and Patty were always good for a laugh or to speak music with as for their friend Death the Kid, Soul was his number one enemy with Blackstar being a close second. The mayor's son was a symmetry OCD maniac. Last Soul checked, he was not symmetrical.

"Soul, push me again please." Maka laughed as she came down from her latest swing.

"Maka, you realize that the others have left us because this is boring." Soul countered as he glanced over at her. That was a big mistake on his part. Contrary to his appearance, he had a soft spot for Maka and her tears, he put it towards her being his first friend, but he hated seeing her upset.

"Fine one more push pigtails, but then we have to go in or Mr. Mifune will get mad at us." Soul said as he pushed her once more on the swing her giggles filling the air.

Blackstar pouted as he stood in the corner for bringing a frog to class and placing it in the twins backpack. Tsubaki claimed the seat next to Maka, and were both currently coloring with Patty. Liz and Kid were discussing the symmetry of a tree house they were building as Ox and Harvar eyed their secret crushes Kim and Jackie. Kilik was busy watching Soul toss paper wads at Blackstar, as the blue haired boy was unable to retaliate.

"Alright class, get cleaned up for nap time." Mifune announced as he placed the graded papered in a tray.

"Maka looks nice today." Kilik said as he and Soul dodged a newly released Blackstar's anger.

"No star shines as bright as Maka." Soul smirked as he placed his knapsack on the ground beside the wall holding the backpacks. No one noticed Blackstar go missing. Maka smiled as she placed her make shift bed beside the albino's bed.

"Hey Kilik, oh is something wrong with Kim, she seems sad?" Maka asked as the taller boy shrugged.

"Probably something Ox said, he's been teasing her a lot lately." He said as Soul chuckled knowingly from his bed. Before Maka could ask farther their teacher announced naptime, as Maka sighed and lowered herself down beside the albino. The thought of Kim being sad about Ox teasing her sounded right, she was always sad when Soul teased her.

"Go to sleep Maka," Soul groaned as he threw his black jacket over her small body. Maka sighed and watched as Soul closed his eyes. She envied his ability to fall asleep anywhere he sat at any time. He and Harvar were alike like that she guessed. Her moss green eyes traveled over the dark room housing all her sleeping friends and Blackstar dousing himself in glue, which Maka was sure she didn't want to know the reason for. Returning her thoughts to Kim and Ox, it was strange. Ox liked Kim and he had never said a teasing thing to her before. He was always doing good things for her. Another sigh left her lips this time a small kick met her leg causing her to look over to a pair of sleepy red eyes.

"Soul?" she asked confused by his sudden attack.

"What's a wrong pigtail, usually you're asleep after I put my jacket over you." He said examining her face for any lies.

"Why do boys tease girls?" she asked curiously as he laid on his back and turned his head to her.

"Because we like the girl and don't know any other way to say it, its amour'." He explained.

"Amour'?" she repeated confused.

"Love, for a book worm, you're not that smart at these things." Soul said as he closed his eyes. A vain ticked in Maka's head as she grabbed a nearby coloring book and hit the boys head.

"Ow, meanie that hurt!" Soul whined holding his head and trying to stop the tears flowing from his eyes.

"It's amour'." She said with a smile as she rolled into his side. Soul lowered his arms in confusion before smiling at her closed eyes and finally sleeping figure. two rows down he could see Ox and Kim fighting with the other. He could also make out Kim's flushed cheeks as well. Once naptime had ended and everyone returned to their seats Mifune noticed Blackstar's glittery attire.

"Blackstar, what did you do now?" asked the white haired man with a sigh.

"Soul said no one out shined Maka, but I'm the brightest star here." The boy proclaimed as Tsubaki apologized repeatedly. So, that's why he had glue and glitter earlier.

"Soul?" Maka asked confused by Blackstar's sentence.

"Nothing Maka, just do your math work pigtails." He blushed returning to his own work missing Maka's smile.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIES SO FAR PLEASE KEEPS THEM COMING. ALSO, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE SOMA KIDS OR CHARACTORS PLEASE TELL ME AND GIVE ME A YEAR YOU WANT THEM IN.

FIRST GRADE

A new year had started at Eibon elementary and Maka Albarn was excited. This week they were going to learn the magic of reading, thus the first grade class taught by miss. Marie, was seated in circled tables in the library.

"Now class, who can tell me why books are cool." Marie asked eyeing the not so happy class as the librarian smiled at the frequent visitor Maka. Blackstar raised his hand boredly.

"Yes Blackstar." Marie smiled as she eyed the boy.

"None of us are bookworm and nerd boy, we do not like books." He said indicating Maka and Ox, both wore a look of hatred towards the blue haired class clown.

"That wasn't nice Blackstar, how about you Soul?" Marie asked as the albino blinked in confusion.

"Um, reading is cool, take a magical ride with the reading rainbow." He said as he read the posters hanging on the wall behind their teacher.

"Yes that's right Soul, see even he's happy to read." She smiled completely oblivious to the real reason behind the class's new excitement. Maka sighed pointing to the posters Soul had just read and hitting the boy with a book once the teacher had turned around.

"Pay attention Soul," she snapped as he held his head and whimpered.

"Alright class, we took your scores from last semesters reading test to average your reading levels. At the bottom of your paper will be a dot, you can read books lower or with that colored dot and no higher, understand." Marie asked as the class nodded eager to leave.

"No if you take more than one A.R test at the end of the six weeks, when report cards go home you can attend an A.R party which means you can skip class all day and eat food." The teacher finished earning a new interest from the group.

Maka smiled as she saw her score and noticed she could now read from the high school level while Soul shamely looked over to the small section he was allowed to read from. Go dog go was not something he wanted to be caught reading.

"Alright class, go venture out, and find you a book to read." Marie smiled as the students began their quest. Soul, Blackstar, Liz, Patty, and Kid remained seated each with a look of pure boredom.

"Students what's wrong?" the teacher asked concerned.

"Reading isn't very fun, I know I can read I just don't like to." Liz said as she examined her nails.

"There are no books on giraffes here that I can color." Patty pouted.

"Not to mention they have no symmetry always ending in different numbers." Kid paled.

"I'm too godly to read a book." Blackstar smiled as Soul only yawned his answer.

The next two weeks went by slowly with the excitement of A.R points gone and the rivalry between class nerds Maka and Ox heated for top A.R. reader the librarian had started. So far, Maka was in the lead by ten books.

"I'm bored," Soul pouted as he was forced to take an A.R. test by his grandfather. Maka sat beside him with a list of titles she had brought from home to test on.

"Sorry, so Soul, what are you taking a test on?" she asked as she began her test on Alice in wonderland.

"Go dogs go." He mumbled as she scrunched up her nose.

"That's only worth five points Soul," she said flying through her test expertly.

"Well how much are yours" he asked smartly.

"Thirty each," she replied finishing her first test and immediately starting the second.

"And how many test are you taking?" he asked with a gulp.

"Ten." She replied again as he gained a crestfallen look. No way would he be able to attend the party with her at his reading pace. Didn't he get a foreign five-point lead or something? Maka saw his crest fallen face and sighed.

"Not a word and type in Alice in Wonderland take that test before me and I'll help you out." She seethed eyeing for any stray teachers that could catch them cheating. Soul smiled as he left the library that day and excitedly told his grandfather about the party he would attend with Maka.

Blackstar smiled in triumph as Tsubaki finished the last of his test for the A.R requirements. Neither one was going to the party, but at least Blackstar didn't have to read.

"How dare they make a god use his brain like that." He pouted as Tsubaki agreed with a roll of her eyes.

Kid and the Thompson sisters smiled in triumph as they finished locating all the symmetrical groups in their A.R level. Disappointment ran through them though when they noticed only four books were symmetrical, an asymmetrical amount. On cue, seven-year-old Death the Kid fell to the ground in tears as his small fist hit the carpet and he began to mutter about being dirty garbage, his small black suit wrinkling in his hunched form.

As the weeks droned on Maka, continued keeping her top spot on the reading chart and taking test while Soul kept his reading points where they were and slept during class. Soon it was time for report cards to go home and the A.R students were told where to go via the intercom.

"This will be fun wont it Maka." Soul said cheerfully as they walked home, his dimples showing in one of his rare wide smiles showing all his sharp shark like teeth.

"Yeah," she agreed as they reached the backyard separating their homes. Soul examined his report card one last time before looking to Maka.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" he asked.

"Sorry, papa is still mad at you for holing my hand last month." She replied before looking over her own report card. It had become routine for them to examine each other's report cards before letting their parents see them.

Soul was surprised when his grandfather actually smiled at his grades making him even happier when he went to sleep that night.

The next morning Soul went to the classroom reserved for the A.R students, surprised when he didn't see Maka. Taking a seat next to Jackie and Harvar, he asked where the pigtailed girl was.

"She was caught helping a student cheat on a A.R test, so all her points were taken away for this six weeks." Jackie explained as Harvar pointed out the reason for cheaters. Soul paled as he thought of how sad Maka must be sitting in class doing work while he got to play. It was he who she helped cheat, shouldn't he have been the one punished. Removing his lunchbox from his backpack, he placed the cake, chips, and drink inside and waited for the day to end. Removing the uncool party hat, he had been forced to wear he ran outside to the swings Maka hung around.

Maka was swinging alone when he arrived smiling when she caught sight of him.

"How was the part?" she asked with a smile.

"Totally uncool, here close your eyes." He ordered as she did as he told her. placing the party hat on her head he opened his lunch box and instructed her to open her eyes.

"Things are sweeter when you deserve them, I didn't earn this stuff, you did." He said as he sat down on the empty swing beside her.

"Thank you Soul," she smiled lifting the fork full of cake to her mouth. Soul cocked his head a little when she paused.

"Things are also sweeter when you share them with the one you love." She explained holding the fork to his mouth.

"Maka there's only one fork." He pointed out refusing to take her only eating utensil.

"I know, we share, it's not like I have cooties." She laughed as Soul went red and took the fork in his mouth.

"If I get a foreign bug from this, I'm blaming you pigtails." He said after swallowing. The two ate in silence finishing their meal before Maka stood up to stretch.

"I wonder who told on us anyway?" Soul said as they made their way home.

"I did, I figured this was both our punishments. You got to go to the party but the guilt made it unfun, as for me I didn't go and went through class without you." She pointed out.

"So you tattled on us?" he said pausing at the news as Maka nodded.

"That's not cool Maka, but I guess the way you did the punishment was kinda cool, better than the adult's way of doing things." He said remembering the paddling's and lines he had to do.

"I knew you would say that," she laughed not flinching when he held her hand.

"Ten bucks your old man kicks me out for a month this time when he sees us holding hands." Soul smirked.

"You're on." Maka agreed as they ran to her home hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, THEY DO TEND TO HAVE A LITTLE MORE FUN THAN US. SECOND GRADE

Blackstar smirked as he eyed Tsubaki's ponytail and the gum he held in his hand. Currently the teacher was placing division problems on the board as Maka, Ox, and most of the class actually paid attention. Soul sat beside Maka sleeping as usual as his head rested next to the pigtailed girls arms. Blackstar now had a problem, who was he going to put the gum on. Tsubaki smiled as she finished the second problem. Suddenly a shriek came from the front as all eyes turned to the pigtailed blond holding her bleeding mouth. Soul was the next person to freak out as he rushed to the class sink and grabbed several napkins. Maka's tear stained face was enough of a class distraction for Blackstar as he went through with his plan.

"Maka, calm down please!" Soul panicked as the teacher tried to reach over the fretting albino and scared eight-year-old girl.

"Maka, please remove the napkins so I can see what's wrong." The teacher replied gently nudging Soul to the side of the girl.

"Blood, blood," Patty laughed as she and her sister watched with mild interest and Kid passed out on the ground.

"What's wrong with Kid?" the teacher asked as Liz muttered something about symmetry.

"Is Maka going to die?" Crona asked as she crouched behind Soul with fear-filled eyes. She had just transferred with her brother Ragnorok so her mother Medusa could become the high school nurse.

"No Crona, Maka has just lost her first tooth I'm guessing." The teacher replied as Soul sighed in relief.

"See, Crona, no need to panic." He boasted as Crona quirked an eyebrow.

"Soul, you were panicking just as bad as both her and Maka." Liz said as Maka was taken to clean her mouth of the blood.

"I was not, cool guys don't panic," Soul defended as he tried to hide the blush now covering his pouted face. Crona smiled as she went over to Maka to examine the damage bravely. Soul remained by the desk eyeing the blood with unease. He had never really liked blood, especially Maka's blood. Kid had regained consciousness and Jackie was currently getting her back rubbed by Harvar as she diverted her eyes from the blood-covered desk. Tsubaki came to the rescue cleaning the mess, as Soul stood frozen, this time by the light blue gum now adorning the center of the Asian girls head. When the teacher returned to the front of the class Maka handed Soul a small zip lock bag holding two small teeth. Soul glanced at his friend who smiled proudly showing off two missing front teeth.

"So, I guess all you want for Christmas is your two front teeth." He teased weakly as Maka took the small bag back and placed it in her backpack safely.

"Nope all I want for Christmas is you." She smirked, her words slurred abit from the missing teeth. Now it was Tsubaki's turn to yelp as Blackstar laughed beside her as she tried to pull the gum from her hair.

"Blackstar, go to the principal's office right now, Tsubaki let's get that gum out." The class hid their laughter as the ego manic friend visited the principal once more for the tenth time that week, and it was only Monday.

"Maka, did it really hurt that badly?" Crona asked from her seat beside the albino. Her pink hair fell in her oval face as brown eyes watered at the sight of her missing teeth.

"Yeah, they were loose for the past few days but while I was playing with them with my tongue they fell out." Maka explained as Soul groaned at the thought. He had yet to lose any of his teeth, was that a bad thing? Wes had already lost all his baby teeth and he was ten! That gave the albino one year to lose all his teeth. Liz yawned as an eight year old Patty poked at the unconscious Kid, he had once again lost conscious this time due to Maka's asymmetrical teeth.

"You know Kid; if you fold her she would still be missing her front tooth on both sides." Liz stated bordly as he friend regained some consciousness.

"Hey Maka, give me two dollars and I'll make the pain go away." Kim smiled as Ox motioned for the blond to not do it.

"How would you make the pain go away?" Maka asked ignoring her academic rival.

"Give me the money and I'll show you." The pink haired girl said kicking the bifocal child's seat.

Blackstar huffed as he sat infront of principal Azusa once again.

"I can't suspend you, I can't give you detention, and what can I do?" she mused before a knock disturbed the two.

"Enter," Azusa said as both Nygus and Sid entered the room. Blackstar gulped as his legal guardians sat down beside him.

"What did he do this time?" Nygus asked as she eyed the guilty smile of her adoptive son.

"He put gum in Tsubaki's hair." The principal replied as Sid tried to hide his laugh. Nygus hit her husband before turning to Blackstar.

"We'll take him home with us, and then I will deal with him." Nygus said before standing and leading the two immature men out.

Tsubaki smiled as the teacher used the last of the peanut butter to get out the gum.

"There you go Tsubaki, now next time this happens you'll know to use peanut butter." The teacher smiled after leading her into the classroom.

"Yes ma'am," Tsubaki said as she retook her seat. Maka, Soul, and Crona were crowded around eachother. Soul shooting glares at Kim as she cleaned her knuckles and Maka supporting a bruised cheek.

"What happened this time?" the teacher wailed as Soul retold the story with vigor and happily watched Kim get taken to the principals and Ox apologize to Maka.

The next day Blackstar entered the school to gasp and averted glances. Even Soul and Maka were speechless, as Kid had to be held up by the equally stunned twins. Tsubaki watched as Blackstar stopped infront of her and bowed.

"I'm sorry for putting gum in your hair, to show you how sorry I am I cut all my hair off." He recited as Nygus and Sid watched from the top of the school stairs.

"So uncool," Soul whispered as Maka nodded in agreement. Baldness did not suit Blackstar.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER THIRD GRADE

Picture day was the most uncool day of them all, in Soul's honest opinion the day sucked. His parents would force him to participate just for a stupid picture and his grandfather would shove him into a suite with both Maka and Wes's help. Right now, the ten year old was wearing black pants with a black shirt and red tie. What was worse about this year was that Maka had a new boyfriend. He was her first but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was that Hiro did not belong to her nor she to him. She was his, not Hiro's.

"Um, Soul your next." Kid said, as he straightened his white top, in fact, Kid was all white.

"Um, I would stay clear of all that is Blackstar." Soul said as he took in his friend's appearance.

"Yes, I know now please hurry up so I can get this done and change." Kid strained as he glanced around for the asymmetrical ball of energy. Soul smirked for his picture before ducking away to the safety of the playground. He had not had the luxury of bringing cloths to change into. A growl escaped his lips when he spotted Hiro and Maka under the oak tree. The two seemed to be in an intense argument before Hiro pushed her down and began laughing. Maka's cries reached his ears as he watched Hiro run away. Without thinking, Soul ran to his friend's side and helped her up. She had gotten taller than he had over the summer but not by much.

"What happened, can I kill him?" Soul asked, as he looked her over for any cuts. Maka's tear stained face looked into his eyes before she caught her breath enough to speak.

"He only liked me to get back at some girl, he's just like papa, and men are all jerks!" she cried before leaning into his hug. Soul was surprised she had admitted to her father's wanderings with women. Usually she denied her father did such acts.

"I'm a guy, does that make me a jerk?" Soul asked as he sat down with her.

"Your different Soul, you're my friend." Maka said brushing away the last of her tears. Soul smiled at the new knowledge.

"It goes like this, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are my girlfriends and Kid, and Blackstar are my brothers. But you Soul, are my best friend." She smiled.

"What's the difference between fiend and best friend?" he asked confused. Maka blushed before leaning into his ear.

"You can't love your brothers or friends, but you can trust and love your best friend." She laughed. Soul nodded, her mother had told them this logic loads of times when they asked about Spirit's womanizing ways when they caught him. Blackstar and Tsubaki suddenly stopped infront of the duo out of breath.

"Kid's gone nuts and the Thompson sisters are after us." Blackstar yelped as he tried to catch his breath.

"How did Tsubaki get involved?" Maka asked knowing her friend had most likely just run because of the blue haired idiot beside her.

"It was my grape juice he used." She replied blushing as Blackstar grabbed her hand and once again began running as the twins came into view. By the time, they reached Maka and Soul the blue haired boy and Tsubaki had gone.

"Kid is going to be really mad if we don't get them sis." Patty said as Liz eyed the many places they could hide.

"We're the toughest kids on this playground sis, let's go." Liz smirked ignoring the two on lookers.

"Let's go see if Kid is still alive." Maka sighed as she grabbed a now blushing albino and led him towards the school cafeteria, the only place Blackstar would find grape juice. When they arrived a circle of students had formed around the passed out child.

"I- is he dead Maka?" Crona asked as she led them to an unconscious Kid. Blood covered his shirt from his nose and grape juice lined his white pants.

"Blackstar got him good." Soul mused before Maka hit him with a book.

"Ow, meanie, that hurt." He whined clutching at his now injured head.

At the end of the semester, both report cards and school pictures were handed out. Soul on mild curiosity glanced at his to find the image kinda cool. Maka smiled proudly handing her copies out to her many friends and Soul, while the Thompson sisters threatened any who looked at theirs.

"No you asymmetrical garbage, they ruined my perfect symmetry!" Kid yelled as he fell to the floor beside a now shaking Crona. Confused Soul grabbed the photo and smiled. Kid's white outfit he had seen him in moments before the shot was taken was covered in both blood and grape juice.

"How did you get into the cafeteria in that state?" Maka asked as she tried to calm down Crona.

"Anger at ruined symmetry." He gasped out. Crona showed maka her picture of her black dress and unruly pink hair and sad eyes.

"It's cute Crona." The pigtailed girl smiled. Soul laughed as he turned to view his own picture of Maka, sure, she always gave him one of her school pictures, but this time instead of the usual pigtails, she had worn when he found her crying that day. Her hair was down and wavy framing her heart shaped face and bright green eyes. The same green eyes that had been crying moments later in his arms.

"Maka," he said as they walked home after school.

"Yeah Soul," she answered as she held his hand.

"We're best friends, right?" he asked looking over at her smiling face.

"Of course we are." She smiled letting go of his hand to place her backpack under the tree dividing their homes.

"Then, um, why do you hold my hand?" he asked as he mimicked her actions. Maka shrugged before taking a seat beside him.

"I guess because I like it, and I feel safe knowing you're beside me. Like the bunny I sleep with at night." She tried to explain.

"So I'm a bunny you sleep with at night?" he asked more confused than ever.

"No, you're my security, my safety net, and according to the book I'm currently reading you're my boyfriend." She smiled as Soul looked up at the sky.

"Didn't our dad say no boyfriends?" Soul asked as he used his free hand to pull back his stray hairs. Maka nodded.

"He also said no holding hands, but we've been doing that since we were little." She reminded him. Soul nodded this time as he thought back to all the movies he had watched and what his parents did to show their love.

"So I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend?" he asked trying to clear things up.

"Yep," she smiled leaning into him as he backed up.

"Ok, I agree to this but I am not kissing you." He panicked as Maka shot back confused.

"Why not, all my books and research say when a girl and boy like eachother they kiss." She whined.

"Kay, but you have cooties and no way am I catching some girly disease." He said crossing his arms.

"Your mean Soul Eater!" she yelled standing up and using his pretend last name.

"No I'm not I'm telling the truth, even Wes says it's true." Soul defended as he too stood to continue their fight.

"Fine, prove to me cooties are real and kiss me, if you get sick then we will never kiss again!" she said walking closer to him. Soul gulped was he really about to do this? Closing his eyes tightly he puckered up his lips as Maka and he leaned into each other.

"Maka Jane Albarn!" Spirit screamed.

"Soul Evans!" Hank yelled as both he and Maka parted from their slobbery kiss.

"Eww," both whispered shivering slightly at the action they had just committed.

"How do older people do that?" Soul asked.

"That's worse than any family kisses." Maka yelped as both their guardians came to drag them inside their respectful homes. That night as both sat in bed waiting for sleep, they wondered if kisses got better with practice.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER; THIS GRADE IDEA WAS REQUESTED BY Meikyuu Buterfly FOURTH GRADE

Maka smiled as she finished her small lunch as Soul sat beside her sleeping. Blackstar was as usual, proclaiming his godliness as Tsubaki loyally clapped by his side. Kid was currently attempting to symmetry the classroom, as the teacher remained absent. Crona was currently hiding under her desk eyeing Patty, who was currently drawing giraffes on the board under the watchful eye of her sister Liz. As the class went about their normal duties, no one noticed the sound of wheels coming toward the room. It wasn't until a loud thump hitting the floor drew the attention of Soul that anyone noticed their science teacher enter the room.

"Alright class, because of so many students being sick from my dissections, we will instead have a science fair at the end of the month. Are there any questions?" Stien asked chewing the anti-smoking gum he had been forced to chew that day. it was Ox who came to the rescue with the first question.

"Is there any restrictions on the projects?" he asked adjusting his glasses and eyeing his completion; Maka.

"Nothing simple, and Soul and Blackstar, because the school wishes to remain in one piece, you two are not allowed to be partners." The man replied before adjusting his rolling chair and sitting infront of the room.

"Now, all of you get into groups of two and start working, I need to leave class for a bit." He said eyeing the door and fingering his smokes on his lab coat pocket.

"Yahoo, the great me and my loyal follower Tsubaki will ace this science thing no problem." Blackstar said as he grabbed the Asian girls arm and quickly asked what would be acceptable for a star like him. Kim and Jackie quickly broke into their own team with a devious smirk already knowing what they would do thanks to the internet.

"Big sis, what will we do?" Patty asked as she glanced up at her sister after coloring the last giraffe. A smile graced the older Thompson as she ordered her sister to follow her to the computer lab.

Soul growled as he was forced to read a book on the mechanics of the goo. Yes, Maka had picked a cool boyish project, the function of slime. Just, he had no clue why he had to participate.

"Maka, I'm bored, when do I get to play I the slime?" he whined as his friend wrote notes fervently and read various books. With a yawn, Soul continued his forced reading, making sure Maka didn't notice his eyes dropping closed.

A month later Stien smiled forcing his students to go to the front of the class and give their reports. Ox and Harvar were forced up first as they introduced their Heart project.

"Your heart is an amazing organ. It continuously pumps oxygen and nutrient-rich blood throughout your body to sustain life. This fist-sized powerhouse beats (expands and contracts) 100,000 times per day, pumping five or six quarts of blood each minute, or about 2,000 gallons per day." Ox began as Harvar produced a diagram for the class to see.

"As the heart beats, it pumps blood through a system of blood vessels, called the circulatory system. The vessels are elastic, muscular tubes that carry blood to every part of the body. Blood is essential. In addition to carrying fresh oxygen from the lungs and nutrients to your body's tissues, it also takes the body's waste products, including carbon dioxide, away from the tissues. This is necessary to sustain life and promote the health of all the body's tissues." Harvar finished pointing out his explanation on his diagram. Soon it was Kim and Jackie's turn.

"Today we will tell you how a dollar cannot catch fire." The girls smiled.

"Chemically speaking, Isopropyl alcohol is generally not combustible anyway due to its structure. Water has a very high specific heat due to its ability to hydrogen bond like crazy. If you want equations, you can probably look up combustion and rubbing alcohol on the internet and find some in journals, but basically because it has a specific heat high enough to absorb most of the energy from the fire." Jackie begun placing a dollar in some alcohol and one in water.

"Obviously once it has burned off, then you are in trouble but it can burn for a long time due to its strength in Millions of hydrogen bonds. The more bonds it has, the harder it is for the rubbing alcohol to break, or dissolve in this case." Finished Kim as she itched to steal her money back.

"Nice work you two, next to speak will be the Thompson sisters." Stien replied as the two girls ran forward.

"Giraffes and Elephants are being extinct thanks to failing plant and ant life, not to mention us humans," Liz began as her sister stepped in.

"So because I like giraffes and don't want to see them suffer, lets break their necks!" she yelled causing the room to flinch back.

"Ah, Patty that's not the plan." Liz tried as her sister went on the rampage. Stien closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh before calling Soul and Maka forward.

"Maka I know since your with Soul he actually did his work, so let's see it." The teacher gestured.

"Today, we explore slime," Maka smiled.

"This POLYMER is unique because it has qualities of both a solid and a liquid. It can take the shape of its containers like a liquid does, yet you can hold it in your hand and pick it up like a solid." Soul said as he began playing with the goo Maka and he had made the night before.

"As you might know, solid molecules are tight together, liquid molecules spread out and break apart (drops) POLYMER molecules CHAIN themselves together (they can stretch and bend like chains) and that makes them special. Jell-O, rubber bands, plastic soda bottles, sneaker soles, even gum are all forms of polymers. The polymer you made should be kept in a sealed plastic bag when you aren't playing with it. Also, be sure to keep it away from young kids or pets who might think it's food. Have fun!" Maka finished missing how Soul had licked the experiment.

"Ok, finally Kid, Crona, let's see if you completed anything before we let Blackstar destroy the building." Stien said.

"Crona and I are going to explain the effects about how color and words can affect the subject's choice. Like a blue circle with the word Green written on it." Kid began turning to a shaking Crona with a bunch of colored boards. Things were going very well until Kid noticed Crona's asymmetrical hair.

"You disgust me, how can you live with such hideous asymmetry!" he yelped. Crona shook even more as she waddled to a corner.

"I'm sorry, I can't handle asymmetry." She moaned as Kid fell unconscious to the floor leaving both Maka and Liz to aid their friends.

"Ok Blackstar, you and Tsubaki can take your turns now." Stien said as he popped another piece of gum.

"We did the solar system, right Blackstar?" Tsubaki said looking at her friend.

"Yeah and the biggest star is still me, even I outshine the sun, it dims compared to me…" Blackstar began as the class began to stop listening and the lecture began to take a non-learning effect.

"Well, that was fun." Soul said as he and Maka returned to his grandfather's home to eat cookies.

"Yeah, except when you tried to eat the science goo." Maka said as she fixed her pigtails.

"Not my fault you said jello was used," he mumbled before closing the door to his home.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER; WE GOT ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THE END OF THIS FANFIC! REQUESTED BY A READER

FIFTH GRADE

It's the end of the elementary school year and all our excited. Miss Marie has even announced an end of the year dance for them. It doesn't take long for the usual groans from boys and cheers from girls to start.

"The dance will be held next Friday after your last testing, so pick those dresses and tux." Marie smiled before leaving the announcement hall.

"Well, everyone can just line up for my godliness," Blackstar boasted as Kid hit the back of his friends head.

"You realize no one wants to go with an ego maniac, right?" Kid asked as Blackstar tried to understand what his friend meant.

"What about you Maka, are you going to ask out that boy you like?" Patty asked as the other three girls awaited her answer. Blond pigtails hit her face as Maka rapidly shook her head.

"No way, I don't even think he likes me like that." Maka panicked as Soul leaned against the bleachers. "Besides I'm only eleven, why do I need a boyfriend?" she added.

"Because, you were the one who pretended Soul was your boyfriend in third grade." Liz smiled.

"Anyway changing the subject, who are you going to ask Tsubaki?" Maka asked turning to her silent friend. A blush crossed her cheeks as she feebly pointed to the rambunctious blue haired boy trying to score dates. Even Soul and Kid were surrounded by girls, neither boy looked interested.

"Only you could handle Blackstar." Liz said smirking at the girl.

"And what about you big sis, you going to ask Kid?" Patty laughed as her sister turned scarlet. Everyone took that as a yes before Patty ran to Crona and whispered in her ear.

"I-I can't deal with that!" the pink haired girl yelped before the youngest Thompson carried her away.

"What was that about?" Soul asked, finally joining the group.

"Patty plans on going alone so she can find random dates; I guess Crona just unwillingly volunteered to go alone as well." Liz shrugged as Kid and Blackstar finally joined them.

"Tsubaki its official no other follower is willing to be my queen, so you like always shall be my loyalist partner and attend the dance with me." Blackstar yelled before pulling the girl away. As Maka and Soul watched in mild entertainment, the failed to notice Kid and Liz link hands together.

"So, are-" Maka didn't need to finish her question as she eyed the linked friends.

"That's cool," Soul smiled before walking to the exit. Maka looked confused before returning her gaze to Liz.

"What do I do?" she asked as Liz opened her mouth to reply, Kid butted in.

"Let him come to you," he replied before shooing her off. Maka sighed as she tried to locate the stubborn albino friend. He was twelve; didn't that mean he was smarter? She had even seen him conquer male puberty, funny as all to her. So didn't he trust her?

"Maka," Soul asked as she entered the music room. She nodded taking a seat on the floor beside him. Together they sat silently content with just being together. It wasn't until students began filing into the room, that they separated. Maka kept feeling Soul's eyes on her as she listened to the lecture on music note placement.

Soul smiled as the thought of asking Maka filled his head. How would he do it coolly though? Sure, she understood if he did it non romantically, but this was Maka, she loved romantic things. With a sigh, he took to watching Blackstar and Kid brag about their dates to the boys without dates. Returning his sight back to the pigtailed blond he noticed Hiro speaking with her in a whispered voice. Soul felt his heart drop as the two laughed at whatever he said. As the class thinned an hour later, Soul ran to Maka's side.

"Hey Maka, what did Hiro want?" he asked careful to keep his voice calm. Maka smiled as she turned to her friend.

"He asked me if I wanted to go to the dance with him." she smiled as Soul held back tears.

"Did you say yes?" he asked watching her carefully.

"No, I told him I was already asked." She answered laughing at Soul's blank face.

"You are going to ask me aren't you?" she asked after he had remained quiet for so long. He suddenly acted by placing his arms and cornering her to the wall. Her eyes widened before he leaned into her ear.

"But, you already asked me," he smirked keeping his voice low. He had read this in one of Maka's books.

"When?" she asked confused.

"In third grade when I became your boyfriend." He stated before leaning back and giving her back her personal space.

Maka hated shopping, and her four girlfriends and mother seemed to not care about this knowledge.

"Maka hunny, try this on." Kami smiled as she handed her daughter a purple knee length strapped dress. Tsubaki and Crona had already picked their dresses. Tsubaki had a long white dress with Camilla flowers on it while Crona had a strapless black dress. It was Liz and Patty who were still dress less much like her. the two girls were currently in the changing room laughing as they tried on various styles.

"Momma, why do I have to try on all these dresses, Soul wants me to hang out today with him and Wes and now I'm going to be late." Maka whined as she was forced into yet another dress.

An hour later Liz and patty purchased their dresses and Maka had found her perfect dress. Soul and Wes were waiting for her when she ran to their home.

"Your late," Wes said with his arms crossed as Maka ran in panting.

"Sorry, mom made me try on like every dress." She apologized. Soul rolled his eyes, he knew the feeling.

"Whatever, so what do we do now?" Wes asked eyeing the two younger kids. Both shrugged having ran out of ideas long ago.

"How about we just hang out together?" Maka suggested after a few silent moments. Both boys shot her strange looks before Soul spoke up.

"Ok since pigtails gave such a lame idea and was late, she gets to count while we play hide and seek." He said as Wes nodded.

"Fine by me," the brother replied.

It was the night of the dance and so far, Blackstar had taken over the DJ booth, Kid had rearranged the snake table and the twins had managed to petrify the other students. Crona had found Hiro and was looking uneasy as she tried to flirt with him, all this had been within the hour.

"Well, this is uncool." Soul grumbled as Maka agreed beside him. the two were expecting some fun to come of this, but they had quickly found it was just like school except no class work.

"What now," the albino asked as they made their way to the playground.

"I don't know." Maka sighed as she glanced up at the full moon. They could still hear the music plain as day from inside. Soul smiled as a slow jazzy tune began to play. Holding his hand out to her he smiled. Maka and he turned gently in a circle as they allowed the music to fill their ears.

"We start middle school next year." Maka whispered.

"Are you scared?" Soul asked pulling her closer to him. Maka nodded holding tighter to her friend.

"Don't be," he whispered as he swayed with her in his arms. Maka glanced up surprised as she stared into his red eyes.

"Why." She asked widening her own eyes when his lips touched hers.

"Told you it took practice," he mused once he pulled back to see the lips he had just kiss smile back at him. "I'll be there every step of the way Maka, so don't worry." And she didn't because Soul never lied to her.


End file.
